Meet
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Pagi hari Gaara harus dihancurkan oleh ocehan Temari. Itu membuat telinganya panas. / Entah kenapa ucapan Kankurou terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Gaara. Seakan Gaara harus terus mengingatnya dan tidak boleh melepasnya / "Eh, Kazekage-sama! / "Matsuri!" / GaaMatsu / Rate K & T / Mind to RnR? :))


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tetapi plot dan cerita ini buatan saya.**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance**

 **Pairing: Gaara - Matsuri (GaaMatsu)**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya :v**

 **Summary: Pagi hari Gaara harus dihancurkan oleh ocehan Temari. Itu membuat telinganya panas. / Entah kenapa ucapan Kankurou terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Gaara. Seakan Gaara harus terus mengingatnya dan tidak boleh melepasnya / "Eh, Kazekage-sama! / "Matsuri?!" / GaaMatsu / Mind to RnR? :))**

* * *

Gaara menghela nafas berat melihat tumpukan lembaran kertas di meja kerjanya. Seorang kazekage muda itu menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Ya, selalu begini. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tumpukan lembaran kertas di mejanya karena ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan ini selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Tetapi entah kenapa ... Ia merasa perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Entah karena apa. Itu membuatnya tidak fokus selama memeriksa dan menandatangani kertas-kertas itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!  
_

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas ke arah pintu. Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang berkunjung di kantor di saat pagi hari buta?!

"Masuk."

"Ah, kazekage-sama maaf menganggu."

Seorang gadis yang menguncir rambutnya empat bagian dan berambut pirang. Gaara sudah hafal dengan suara dan wajah itu. Sabaku Temari.

"Ehm, Temari Nee-san! Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu? Panggil saja namaku. Tidak usah ada embel-embel 'kazekage'" protes Gaara.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mengujimu saja kok. Apakah kau masih sama terlebih dulu atau tidak." Temari tertawa kecil.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya merasa curiga dengan kakaknya, "Tumben sekali mengunjungiku pagi-pagi sekali. Ehm, aku yakin pasti ada apa-apanya."

"Hahaha.. Kau selalu tahu apa saja!" Temari tertawa lalu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Ehm, begini.. Kebetulan aku baru pulang dari Desa Konoha. Coba tebak apa yang kudapat?"

Gaara menatap kakaknya datar. Kenapa kakaknya yang biasa serius ini menjadi mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakkan?

"Tidak tahu."

Temari berdecak, "Dasar payah! Lihat kita bertiga –Temari, Kankurou, Gaara– mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata."

Sehabis berkata seperti itu, Temari mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Lalu, memberikan benda itu kepada Gaara. Itu adalah undangan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata!

Gaara membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu mulai membaca undangan itu, "Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Si Bodoh itu akan bertindak cepat."

"Haha, iya. Dia lebih cepat darimu Gaara," ejek Temari. "Naruto saja sudah akan menikah. Sedangkan kau? Sibuk mengurusi urusanmu sendiri. Tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarmu. Hei Gaara! Cepatlah cari pendamping hidup. Aku merasa kasihan melihat kau yang sepertinya kesepian."

"Kau berisik, Temari." Gaara berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Gaara malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya yang cerewet. Bisa-bisa telinganya panas lagi.

"Oh ya, Gaara ..."

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sementara tangannya memegang gagang pintu, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin pergi keluar?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Sudah lama aku tidak berjalan mengelilingi Suna. _Mumpung_ ini masih pagi hari."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Temari mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan lupa mampir ke akademi, ya?"

"Memangnya akademi sudah buka pada jam enam pagi?!"

"Tentu belumlah! Ya, kau datang saja pada jam delapan pagi. Mungkin saja di akademi, kau akan menemukan pendamping hidup," Temari bertingkah seperti orang berpikir. Tetapi ia tersenyum jahil.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas, "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Ehm ... Aku pergi dulu."

BRAK!

Gaara keluar dari ruangannya dan menutup pintu kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi seperti benda jatuh. Sedangkan Temari tersenyum jahil menatap kepergian Gaara.

"Nah, kalau dia pergi. Aku jadi gampang menemukan benda yang kucari.

~GaaMatsu~

"Selamat pagi, Kazekage-sama."

"Wah, tumben sekali Kazekage-sama berkeliling."

"Wah, ada Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara berjalan melewati pasar. Ia bisa melihat dan mendengar warga-warga Suna menyapanya. Gaara hanya tersenyum datar. Ia memang sulit mengekspresikan dirinya. Sekarang matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Selama berjalan berkeliling tadi Gaara termenung. Pernikahan. Ya, Naruto dan Hinata akan menikah bulan depan. Tentunya Gaara sudah tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata memiliki hubungan karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana pasangan itu memamerkan kemesraannya di atas bulan.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Temari terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya, " _Hei Gaara, cepatlah cari pendamping hidup. Aku merasa kasihan melihat kau yang sepertinya kesepian."_

Memangnya rasa 'kesepian' itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya apa?! Gaara menggerutu sebal dan ia bersumpah akan menjitak Temari saat pulang nanti.

Sekarang Gaara berjalan mendekati bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Itu adalah akademi. Tempat anak-anak belajar memperdalam ilmu sebelum menjadi shinobi. Gaara melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu.

Di koridor banyak orang-orang dewasa yang berlalu lalang dan menyapanya. Gaara berjalan ke salah satu ruangan dan mengintip sedikit dari jendela. Hei? Kenapa tidak ada guru yang mengajar?

 _Plok!_

Gaara menoleh begitu ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, Gaara. Tumben sekali kau datang berkunjung ke akademi. Biasanya kau mendekam di ruangan kerjamu," sindir Kankurou. Kakak kedua Gaara. Ah, kenapa Gaara harus memiliki dua kakak menyebalkan sih? Kerjaan mereka hanya menggoda dan menyindir Gaara.

"Diam kau, Kankurou! " desis Gaara. Kankuro terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa ruangan ini tidak ada gurunya?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik ruangan disampingnya. Hanya ada murid-murid yang sedang mengobrol. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar.

"Oh, Matsuri ya? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlambat. Entah kenapa," jawab Kankurou lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam. Lalu, Gaara tersadar dan berjalan keluar. Sepertinya ia harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

Matsuri.

Matsuri.

Matsuri.

Entah kenapa, setelah Kankurou menyebutkan nama Matsuri. Nama itu langsung terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Seakan Gaara harus terus mengingatnya dan tidak boleh melupakannya.

Gaara terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar akademi. Ia berjalan melamun tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hingga...

BRUK!

Tidak sengaja, Gaara menabrak tubuh seseorang di depannya. Itu membuat tubuh seseorang ditabraknya itu terhuyung dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau Gaara tidak langsung menangkap dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Eh?! Kazekage-sama?!"

Gaara terkejut mendengar suara seseorang di hadapannya. Ia sangat mengenali suara itu. Kini di hadapan Gaara terlihat seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berwarna coklat. Kedua iris matanya berwarna hitam kelam.

"Matsuri?!"

Matsuri menundukkan wajahnya malu. Pipinya mulai merona sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Gaara-sensei. Maaf tadi aku melamun," ujar Matsuri.

Matsuri~ Kau ini aneh sekali. Terkadang kau memanggilnya Kazekage-sama. Kadang juga Gaara-sensei.

"Ah, ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu," balas Gaara sedikit salah tingkah.

Lalu, mereka berdua mulai terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya, Matsuri merasa kaget sekaligus senang bisa bertemu Gaara. Semenjak insiden bulan akan jatuh ke bumi, Matsuri tidak pernah melihat Gaara lagi. Ah ya, penyebab ia sering terlambat mengajar di akademi karena setiap malam ia selalu tertidur larut. Sebelum tidur biasanya Matsuri melamunkan Gaara terlebih dahulu. Itu sudah menjadi ritualnya(?) sehari-hari. Sekarang pun saat berangkat ke akademi, Matsuri memikirkan Gaara.

Sedangkan Gaara terkejut sekaligus... ehm, perasaan antara rindu dan senang, mungkin? Gaara tidak menyangka saja bila akan bertemu Matsuri setelah melamunkan tentangnya. Hingga keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh ...

"HEI! SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN BERPELUKAN SEPERTI ITU?"

Gaara dan Matsuri terkejut mendengar teriakan Kankurou. Seketika Gaara tersadar bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan memeluk Matsuri. Akhirnya, Gaara melepaskan pelukan itu dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela. Gaara dan Matsuri menoleh dan mendapati Kankurou, Yukata, Mikoshi, dan yang lainnya menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum menggoda. Seketika Gaara dan Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah malu.

"Hei Matsuri! Murid-murid sudah menunggumu! Ayo, cepat!" ujar Yukata. Matsuri mengangguk. Lalu, semuanya bergegas memasuki akademi. Meninggalkan Kankurou yang tersenyum jahil dan Gaara yang tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hei Gaara! Sampai kapan kau akan diam disitu? Kau ada rapat dengan tetua, kan?" ujar Kankurou. Gaara mengangguk.

"Ah, apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?" ujar Kankurou bermaksud menyindir Gaara.

"Diam kau!"

Gaara mendesis kepada Kankurou. Lalu, berjalan keluar dari akademi. Tetapi akhirnya Gaara tersenyum menyeringai. Ah, akhinya ia tahu sesuatu. _Ehm... Matsuri ya~_

 _Matsuri sebaiknya kau berhati-hati ..._

~GaaMatsu~

Halooo ~^o^~ Aku datang bawa fic baru '-'/) Kali ini pairnya GaaMatsu! :D

Yeah! Untuk kalian yang penggemar pair GaaMatsu.. Ayo! Terus ramaikan arsip fic GaaMatsu ya :D

Ada yang mau memberi ide untuk fic GaaMatsu selanjutnya? Kalau ada, silahkan komentar, ya! Jangan sungkan-sungkan ^_^

Oke, saya akhiri dulu. Akhir kata...

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ^_^


End file.
